The singer
by Jasper's Singer
Summary: Her body trembling as it lay beneath mine was driving me nuts. I leaned down to her placing cold lips against her ear my tongue slipping out to lick along the shell. “Tell me little one… Do you believe there is a heaven?… Do you want to meet your maker."


Auther's note: Ok… this story was rolling around in my head one day at worj so I thought it would write it down. It took me a long time to write it.. Like two months. I hope its well received. Check it out and tell me what you think.

Love ya

Jasper's Singer

**The Singer **

Aw fuck! This was bad… this was vary, vary bad. I caught her scent from a mile away and it called to me. Her scent filled me with the thoughts of all the things I loved. It reminded me of pine mixed with moss and the rain just after a good rain storm. Her scent was like warmth to me, I felt like the sun was beating down on me from high above even though the sky was overcast. It felt so good, she smelled so damn good, so fucking amazing. She was calling to me without words, She scent was making me feel things… things up till now I only ever thought I would feel for my Rosalie. I wanted to take her, do more then just feed on her. Gods she smelled so damn good. The girl was stirring feelings in me that were driving me absolutely insane. I felt as though I could taste her already just the thought of it made the venom pulse through me, begging me to race forward and take her… taste her. And damn it, not just her blood ether. It was so tempting my muscles began to twitch a little as I thought of her. I imagined a million and one scenarios where I would take her and woo her, seduce her and then drink her, kill her. Gods I am a monster. But I needed her. I wanted her. Her scent was so amazing her scent was so amazing. It carried waves of desire through me , In that instant I made my decision.

The Demon within me roared to the surface and again I knew I had to have her. My throat burned with the need of her as a breeze caught and carried her scent back to me. It hit me just as it did the first time. It felt like a bolder flying into my stomach at top speed. The shock of it happening again caused me to let out the low feral sound of an animal protecting its prey. The sound caused a few people turned to look at me in shock. I just growled at them causing them to hurry along on their way with wide eyes. Almost in an instant I began moving through the people on the busy sidewalk. I might have been going a little bit too fast but I didn't care. I HAD to have her. As I follows I listened.

She was out with her friends, I could hear them talking and laughing as they made there way down the street blissfully unaware of the danger following behind them. I heard on of them speak her name and I nearly sighed with the beauty of it. Bridget. In that moment a breeze caught for the third time and I snarled as it swirled around me. Oh Gods… I needed her…. NOW!!!

I took off running toward them, through the crowd, at vampire speed. Without a break in my stride I lifted the object of my desire and threw her over my shoulder. As I sped down the street to a more secluded area I heard her friends calling for her wondering where she had hidden. I just chuckled to myself, Stupid children didn't even realize she was gone. With a dieing laugh I shifted her as she lay across my shoulder, if she was struggling I didn't notice at all.

I didn't think her scent could get any stronger, but as I sped down the street with her held in my grip, only a few inches from my nose, I knew I was wrong. Having her this close was absolutely maddening, I turned my head into her hip and and began to nuzzle my nose into her skin nipping my teeth against her lightly. Up until that point she had had little to no reaction to anything buit as soon as I did that she gasped and whimpered. "P-P-Please d-d-don't hurt m-m-me…" She begged me her beautiful voice laced with fear and her body shuddering against mine. I laughed almost mockingly at her, poor child had no idea what I had planed for her. Had no Idea what I wanted to do with her, to her.

If it was possible teasing her had made me want her even more. It was just her skin but my gods it was enough. I made a quick turn and found the nearest abandoned house taking her inside. The place wasn't bad but it wasn't nice ether. It was obvious that it was a squat used by druggies. There was a mattress on the floor in one corner along with spoons, discarded lighters, needles, and ashtrays scattered and thrown all about the room.

I lowered her from my shoulder my hands squeezing and lingering on her hips for longer \then was really necessary, I knew she wasn't going to run she was too damn scared. Once I let my hands slip away from her she to tremble violently while loud sobs fell from her lips. I stepped closer to her and if possible her trembling got even worse. I smirked at her loving the fact that I made her tremble this way. Leaning down into her neck I began to lick and nip softly along her pulse point enjoying just the scent of her before actually taking her. She groaned softly at the action and moved her hands up trying to push me away. The fact that she was even trying was a fruitless effort.. As if she could overpower me.. Psh. "No no, Little one.." I whispered softly my voice coming out deep and husky as I continued to enjoy the scent of her.

Her hands stayed where they were on my chest as I moved my lips up her neck. As I did this she let out a strangled moan and then a shudder went through her. She stepped back and I stepper with her not letting her put space between up or break contact with me. As I bit down on her neck I heard her gasp, it was a soft bite. I knew I had to watch myself if I wanted to enjoy her more before I drained her. "I-I'll d-do anything… give a-a-anything please.. Don't h-hurt me.." She whimpered and pleaded her hands once again pushing at my chest trying to put distance between us. I hissed at her and she once again pushed on my chest my hands moving back to her hips pulling her small frame flush up against mine. I moaned I felt the heat of her against my cold, dead body "Mmmm.. So warm.." As I whispered those words her small body began to struggle against mine as I held her to me. She tried to fight against me kicking her legs at whatever she could reach and small fists flying at my granet like skin. She cried out in pain as her hands met with my body her eyes wide with shock. It seemed she finally realized that she might not be able to get out of this situation. What a shame.. I rather enjoyed her show of resistence.

As I watched this register on her face I lifted her and carried her over to the mattress that was in the corner laying her down in the middle of it. The girls eyes went wide as I knelt down before her smiling an evil smile as I reached out prying her knees apart then moving to lay down between her thighs pinning her down with my body. Fresh tears began to flow down her face and I leaned down to her licking them away from her soft skin. She shuddered and whimpered struggling beneath me a bit trying to turn her face away from me. "P-Please… d-don't do t-t-this…" She whispered between sobs.

Her body trembling as it lay beneath mine was driving me nuts. I leaned down to her placing cold lips against her ear my tongue slipping out to lick along the shell. "Tell me little one… Do you believe there is a heaven?… Do you want to meet your maker..?" I say this almost mockingly as I take her earlobe into my mouth beginning to suckle on it a little before releasing it then taking in a breath against her skin enjoying her scent once again. In that breath I could not only smell her amazing blood but I could also smell her arousal but I could also sense her fear. "Are you scared little one?.. I can tell you are.. I can also tell you are quiet enjoying yourself aren't you?" I whisper as I lean down into her neck once more beginning to nibble and suck at her sweet, sensitive flesh once more. I feel her stretch away from my causing the muscles in her neck to strain as she does so. Her heart races and her pulse quickens. I Smile against her newck as as her body continues to tell me two different stories. She is afraid of me but still incredibly turned on by me.

I couldn't take it any more everything was driving me wild, her blood, the scent of her arousal, her begging and pleading. It was all driving the demon inside me to the brink. Her fear was just making her blood pump faster causing her scent to fill me and then swirl around me and through out the room. I had other things I wanted to do to her but I couldn't take the need for her blood anymore. Without even a second thought I went for her neck starting out with nuzzling and then kissing not wanting her to try get away, I wanted to enjoy this, every second of it, of her.

After a few moments I felt her relax beneath me,, not much but a little. I then started to grind my clothed erection into her covered heat to see if I could calm her even more. "No… please… no.." I heard her whimper and beg beneath me. Her pulse raced and I could see that lovely vail in her neck pound against her skin her sweet, fragrant blood pulsing through her body. I hear it calling to me and I can stand it no longer. My lips part against her neck and I sink my teeth into her beautiful neck.

Her blood flooded into my mouth. Oh gods she tasted so wonderful. As I fed on her I felt her struggling weaken and then stop. She was giving into me. Letting me do as I wished, She had no real choice anymore. Not that she ever did. At first her pulse was going strong pumping a mile a minute but as her struggling slowed her heart slowed too, I didn't care. Her sweet blood was flowing through me, feeding my hunger. I savored every drop I drained from her enjoying the feel of it sliding down my throat the heat of it warming my long dead body. As I drained the last drop from her body I pulled away from her looking down at her now lifeless eyes. I didn't care, I took what I wanted, what I needed. I felt whole and good. With that I turned making my way from the building, not looking back. Not regretting.

**A/N: Review Please!!!**


End file.
